prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCSS32
is the 32nd episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 128th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''With her last chance, Ms. Shitataare strikes at School by pretending to be a teacher. '' Summary Saki is in the middle of softball and stops to discuss the tournament with her team and coach, Shinohara. They all plan on not giving up even if the odds are against them. From the window, Mai happens to spot Shinohara watering a plant and curiously begins to observe the scene. Meanwhile, Ms. Shitataare is getting scolded by Akudaikan, who warns her that if she doesn't defeat the cures then she will die. Hearing this, she promises to use her full powers to put a stop to them once and for all. The next day, Saki is deep asleep as Mai tries to wake her. Initially, this does nothing- until Shinohara comes in when she suddenly snaps out of it. Shinohara notices this and asks Saki if it was because of the homework she had, surprising Saki until Mai shows it to her. When she sees that her own is blank, along with Shinohara she agrees to let Saki finish it at the end of school. Unknowingly to everyone, Ms. Shitataare happens to be watching from a tree. At the end of school, Shinohara comes up to Saki and encourages her to not give up. She brings up the flower and Mai recalls seeing her watering it earlier and asks why that is. Shinohara informs her that she saw the plant bloom before, and she felt sad seeing it like this, so she just started to water it one day. She then tells Saki to finish her work while she goes to water the plant. Sometime later when she's walking home, Shinohara is confronted by a strange water substance that chases her. From it comes another Shinohara. Sometime later, a student comes by to inform Saki and Mai that Shinohara wished to see them. They find her alone and she begins to talk to them, only to suddenly bring up the Fountain of Sun and reveals herself as Ms. Shitataare comes. She threatens to destroy the school unless they tell her what she wants and she sets up a time for them to decide upon this. Then changing back into Shinohara and heads back to class. There she reads over a book about the Fountain of the Sun and nobody seems to know anything about it. Then she asks Saki if she was finished with her work and Saki claims not to be, causing her to remind them that they only have until four pm. During a break, the girls find out that they are left with an hour before time runs out when a few girls approach to remind Saki of practice. With no other choice, Saki confronts Shinohara and tells her that she wishes to practice alone, which she accepts. The two of them train for some time until Mai comes by and she realizes the time. Transforming, the girls change into Cures while Shinohara returns to her original form of Ms. Shitataare. She turns the land into a desert-like area and summons an Uzaina. The Cures fight it but she is able to dodge their attack, but the girls remain persistent and suddenly, the Uzaina grabs them and tosses them back. The girls begin to panic at this rate, fearful that they won't be able to save everyone at this rate. As minutes pass they notice that despite everything, the flower that Shinohara had been watering is still standing. Which encourages them to keep on fighting and perform Spiral Heart Splash. Their attack is strengthened and with their hope combining with their powers, Ms. Shitataare faints and is defeated. Everything returns to normal and the girls start worrying over the location of the real Shinohara. They search everywhere and then Saki remembers something earlier on that was said and run to the location. In tears, Saki quickly embraces her teacher and sees her smiling as she reminds them of her homework. Saki shows it o her and she bluntly states the work was wrong- but she is happy and they all smile to observe the blooming flower. Major Events *Ms. Shitataare is defeated by the Cures and is returned to her original form: water. *With Ms. Shitataare's defeat, the seventh Miracle Drop of the Fountain of Water is received. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Ms. Shitataare *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Shinohara-sensei *Outa Yuuko *Itou Hitomi *Andou Kayo *Hoshino Kenta Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star